Individuals and organizations typically seek to protect their data from unauthorized access and release. Failure to properly protect data can result in major legal and financial losses for companies. Accordingly, these companies may set up traditional security and data loss prevention policies. These traditional policies may include access group restrictions and strictly defined firewalls.
Unfortunately, traditional security and data loss prevention policies may often inconvenience the end user. Accordingly, users will often circumvent these policies to avoid the associated inconvenience. Similarly, administrators will often setup the policies using lax settings and data controls to avoid inconveniencing users and to enable productivity of employees.
Moreover, these traditional security and data loss prevention policies may also place large burdens on security administrators. For example, the administrators may configure access groups, configure firewall rules and settings, and/or add or remove groups from network locations and services. These manual actions may place a heavy burden on the time and labor resources of security administrators. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for managing access.